Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6(4t-2)+2(5+t)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{4t-2}{)} + 2(5+t) $ $ {24t-12} + 2(5+t) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 24t-12 + {2(}\gray{5+t}{)} $ $ 24t-12 + {10+2t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24t + 2t} {-12 + 10}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {26t} {-12 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {26t} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $26t-2$